Untitled
by Platinum Dork
Summary: Summary: James and Charity has been a couple for what seemed like forever to everyone else,but really was like a month. They had been broken up for a year now and this time it was Charity fault she had cheated on James with LOGAN. She doesn't know why,but during this month she is trying her best to redeem herself,but it's pretty hard with a sexy piece of Logan always in


**Sticks And Stones (One Shot)**

**_Summary: James and Charity has been a couple for what seemed like forever to everyone else,but really was like a month. They had been broken up for a year now and this time it was Charity fault she had cheated on James with LOGAN. She doesn't know why,but during this month she is trying her best to redeem herself,but it's pretty hard with a sexy piece of Logan always in her house naked._**

**_ONE SHOT_**

I have been trying my best this last month to be faithful to James. I mean I lasted almost a whole month without cheating on him or looking at another man. The only man I ever want to be with is James. My sweet James. He's my everything. I felt so guilty cheating on him after he proposed to me and he caught us. Logan and I sleeping (we weren't sleeping though.) In the hotel bed James had rented for us. That day he broke down and cried for so long I thought I might just break. That was well over a year ago. Now we are back together and stronger I might add. I walked up to my door with a smile on my face. I took my keys out and unlocked the door.

"Fuck." I shouted as a naked Logan with all his goodies hanging out was right there laying on my couch with a rose in his mouth. Good thing James wasn't home. I wouldn't know what I would do.

"Now? If you don't mind." Logan licked his already moist lips in slow motion.

"Piss off." I tried not to stare at his already hard junk,but it was hard not to.

"Just once more." He begged. I shook my head and he sighed. "Why not? We had fun together and I wore a condom." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"James and I are back together." I told him shielding my eyes from the brightness of How naked he was. Wow that didn't make any sense,but you know what I mean. "I told you this for a while now." I said walking towards the kitchen still not looking at Logan.

"Aw boo. You're no fun." I could tell he was pouting like a child. "But you didn't say that a year ago when I was f-"

"BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!" I screamed over his words. I could tell he was following me as I entered the kitchen. "Logan please. I really want to work my relationship out with James. And aren't you like one of his best friends?" I asked slamming the cabinets as I looked for nothing really. It's just a distraction. Logan didn't answer and assumed he left. Actually I prayed he left,but just as I was closing another cabinet Logan grabs me from behind and smack my butt.

"Oh what is this?" He spun me around with a cheeky grin. I yelled in surprised,but Logan took it to mean something else. "I know James and I are friends,but Damn. I can't get enough of you baby. You turn me on so much." He licked his lips and pressed his hard on on me. "See? Only you do that to me." I pushed him off of me. I looked Logan in the eyes and saw a flash of hurt,but who cares? Not me.

"Stop it you ass." I said a bit to harshly. In fact I meant to sound harsh. I don't care any more. "I said I'm trying to so-"

"Why is Logan naked?" Fuck. Why? When did the front door even open? James stood with a bag in one hand and stared at me with hurt in his brown eyes. My heart instantly dropped.

"James it's not what it looks like?" I tried,but picked the wrong words. James,Logan and I was the only ones in the kitchen,but it felt empty.

"Is it?!" James said harsh. "Why is he naked then Charity? Why was the front door open? Why was his clothes on the floor by the couch? Why? Why do you always do this to me?" He said. His eyes where shining at the brim.

"James please,it's not like this at all. He was already here when I got here. I tried to make him leave,but he kept on and kept on and I pushed him away. We weren't doing anything promise. I wouldn't hurt you again James."

"She's right." I forgot Logan was in the room and so did James judging by the curious gaze that turned into a hatred glare. Logan flinched visibly and his hard on was no longer. I watched as James eyed him in disgust. "Um...we didn't do anything. I mean I wanted to,but she kept saying how she want to make things right with you again." Logan said awkwardly hiding his midsection with his hands.

"Again?!" James spat. "Again?" He then whispered as if lost in thought.

"I'll leave." Logan said and did a really strange awkward side step all the way to were his clothes were. The door although he closed it quietly the sound itself was rather loud in my ears. The kitchen was deadly silent and the tension increased. Now since Logan was gone James was going to go in on me for being the worst girlfriend ever.

"Charity," it was barely over a whisper. I had to strain just to hear him. "Just tell me the truth. Please. Do you...do...do you lo...love him?" This response shocked the hell out of me. I didn't expect him to ask that. James looked up waiting for my response.

"James, no. I love you and only you. James you are my everything. I know I fucked up big time,but I'm here to make it right with you. I want to be with you as long as I can. James no one not even Logan can make me see things differently." I poured my heart out to him. I poured my soul out to him,but I didn't expect him to do what he did next. Sticks And Stones (One Shot)

Summary: James and Charity has been a couple for what seemed like forever to everyone else,but really was like a month. They had been broken up for a year now and this time it was Charity fault she had cheated on James with LOGAN. She doesn't know why,but during this month she is trying her best to redeem herself,but it's pretty hard with a sexy piece of Logan always in her house naked.

ONE SHOT

I have been trying my best this last month to be faithful to James. I mean I lasted almost a whole month without cheating on him or looking at another man. The only man I ever want to be with is James. My sweet James. He's my everything. I felt so guilty cheating on him after he proposed to me and he caught us. Logan and I sleeping (we weren't sleeping though.) In the hotel bed James had rented for us. That day he broke down and cried for so long I thought I might just break. That was well over a year ago. Now we are back together and stronger I might add. I walked up to my door with a smile on my face. I took my keys out and unlocked the door.

"Fuck." I shouted as a naked Logan with all his goodies hanging out was right there laying on my couch with a rose in his mouth. Good thing James wasn't home. I wouldn't know what I would do.

"Now? If you don't mind." Logan licked his already moist lips in slow motion.

"Piss off." I tried not to stare at his already hard junk,but it was hard not to.

"Just once more." He begged. I shook my head and he sighed. "Why not? We had fun together and I wore a condom." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"James and I are back together." I told him shielding my eyes from the brightness of How naked he was. Wow that didn't make any sense,but you know what I mean. "I told you this for a while now." I said walking towards the kitchen still not looking at Logan.

"Aw boo. You're no fun." I could tell he was pouting like a child. "But you didn't say that a year ago when I was f-"

"BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!" I screamed over his words. I could tell he was following me as I entered the kitchen. "Logan please. I really want to work my relationship out with James. And aren't you like one of his best friends?" I asked slamming the cabinets as I looked for nothing really. It's just a distraction. Logan didn't answer and assumed he left. Actually I prayed he left,but just as I was closing another cabinet Logan grabs me from behind and smack my butt.

"Oh what is this?" He spun me around with a cheeky grin. I yelled in surprised,but Logan took it to mean something else. "I know James and I are friends,but Damn. I can't get enough of you baby. You turn me on so much." He licked his lips and pressed his hard on on me. "See? Only you do that to me." I pushed him off of me. I looked Logan in the eyes and saw a flash of hurt,but who cares? Not me.

"Stop it you ass." I said a bit to harshly. In fact I meant to sound harsh. I don't care any more. "I said I'm trying to so-"

"Why is Logan naked?" Fuck. Why? When did the front door even open? James stood with a bag in one hand and stared at me with hurt in his brown eyes. My heart instantly dropped.

"James it's not what it looks like?" I tried,but picked the wrong words. James,Logan and I was the only ones in the kitchen,but it felt empty.

"Is it?!" James said harsh. "Why is he naked then Charity? Why was the front door open? Why was his clothes on the floor by the couch? Why? Why do you always do this to me?" He said. His eyes where shining at the brim.

"James please,it's not like this at all. He was already here when I got here. I tried to make him leave,but he kept on and kept on and I pushed him away. We weren't doing anything promise. I wouldn't hurt you again James."

"She's right." I forgot Logan was in the room and so did James judging by the curious gaze that turned into a hatred glare. Logan flinched visibly and his hard on was no longer. I watched as James eyed him in disgust. "Um...we didn't do anything. I mean I wanted to,but she kept saying how she want to make things right with you again." Logan said awkwardly hiding his midsection with his hands.

"Again?!" James spat. "Again?" He then whispered as if lost in thought.

"I'll leave." Logan said and did a really strange awkward side step all the way to were his clothes were. The door although he closed it quietly the sound itself was rather loud in my ears. The kitchen was deadly silent and the tension increased. Now since Logan was gone James was going to go in on me for being the worst girlfriend ever.

"Charity," it was barely over a whisper. I had to strain just to hear him. "Just tell me the truth. Please. Do you...do...do you lo...love him?" This response shocked the hell out of me. I didn't expect him to ask that. James looked up waiting for my response.

"James, no. I love you and only you. James you are my everything. I know I fucked up big time,but I'm here to make it right with you. I want to be with you as long as I can. James no one not even Logan can make me see things differently." I poured my heart out to him. I poured my soul out to him,but I didn't expect him to do what he did next.

He hugged me. James hugged me. Very tightly I may add. I smiled at the embrace but was also a little puzzled. James stepped back for a moment and wiped the tears away from his eyes. Then he sighed.

"James. I didn't expect that." I voiced a loud.

"I know Charity. I know. That's why I did it." He smiled closing the space he had increased just moments before and now closed it. "I don't want to ever let you go again. Even if that means breaking my friendship with LOGAN. You're worth it Charity. It was my fault why you cheated on me a year ago." He paused. "I neglected your needs sexually,mentally and emotionally. That will never happen again. Ever. I love you so much."

"I love you too James.." that night was the best night I ever had with James. Ever.

PLATINUM DORK: THE END. WE ARE OUT OF SYRUP,BUT THAT ENDING WAS FULL OF SAP! If you don't know what I mean, it was sweet and fluffy. I . Okay. Updating what's mine is mine is Feb. 14th along with Big Time Kidnapped, Super fake boyfriend Randy kiss me before I die and obviously I love you. Yes. I'm updating all these stories at once. I have just finished writing a few of them,but still! AND FEB. 15th I am going to an EMBLEM3 CONCERT! I am way happy. I'm so excited to see them. Okay do me a huge favor and REVIEW! Thank you and first reviewer gets this dedicated to them. Originally I was going to upload this on V-Day or Single Awareness Day,but I decided to do this today and probably update another before the month is over with. I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

He hugged me. James hugged me. Very tightly I may add. I smiled at the embrace but was also a little puzzled. James stepped back for a moment and wiped the tears away from his eyes. Then he sighed.

"James. I didn't expect that." I voiced a loud.

"I know Charity. I know. That's why I did it." He smiled closing the space he had increased just moments before and now closed it. "I don't want to ever let you go again. Even if that means breaking my friendship with LOGAN. You're worth it Charity. It was my fault why you cheated on me a year ago." He paused. "I neglected your needs sexually,mentally and emotionally. That will never happen again. Ever. I love you so much."

"I love you too James.." that night was the best night I ever had with James. Ever.

**_PLATINUM DORK: THE END. WE ARE OUT OF SYRUP,BUT THAT ENDING WAS FULL OF SAP! If you don't know what I mean, it was sweet and fluffy. I . Okay. Updating what's mine is mine is Feb. 14th along with Big Time Kidnapped, Super fake boyfriend Randy kiss me before I die and obviously I love you. Yes. I'm updating all these stories at once. I have just finished writing a few of them,but still! AND FEB. 15th I am going to an EMBLEM3 CONCERT! I am way happy. I'm so excited to see them. Okay do me a huge favor and REVIEW! Thank you and first reviewer gets this dedicated to them. Originally I was going to upload this on V-Day or Single Awareness Day,but I decided to do this today and probably update another before the month is over with. I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!_**


End file.
